Android Academy
by Endergirl222
Summary: (AU) Welcome to Beacon Android Academy, one of the worlds most prestigious and renowned schools built to train androids to protect others. But watch out for Glitches, androids with rather undignified traits, and be extra careful around Humans, especially a certain orange headed girl that's been causing trouble lately...
1. Chapter 1: R-U8Y-R0-5-3

**Chapter 1: R-U8Y-R.0-5-3**

**Legends**

**Stories that were once an important part of our culture**

**Stories of people who spread hope and faith to those around them**

**But now?  
>Now, they are useless<strong>

**Legends are just the byproducts of some lunatics mind**

**Who needs legends?  
>Who needs old, musty stories?<br>Yes, legends have been forgotten for quite some time now in the world of Remnant**

**Yes, our history has been lost**

**Yes, we have become lost ourselves**

**But that doesn't mean that we are lost forever**

**Because, if there's one thing about history to always remember, is that if it's gone, it will repeat**

**Oh, yes. Legends _will _repeat**

**Time: 22:15 (In Android Time)**

Android R-U8Y-R.0-5-3, or Ruby Rose, was just starting her shift at the Digital 'Till Dawn store. It had been a long, long day, one full of meaningless junk that the young android hated. Well, technically disliked, as she wasn't programmed to hate. First, she had been running errands for a couple of lousy associates, which included having to trek all over Vale to get a stupid I.D Card, and usually the girl android didn't really mind the hard work, but when it's pouring rain outside and your Water Protection Cover failed to work, you get a little ticked off. Then, the rain had caused her whole code to glitch, which led to having to pay 50 lien to get it fixed. What was she, made of money? No, steel and titanium, but you get the point. And last, having to stay up all night to watch some store that probably wouldn't get robbed even if they had the last gear on earth.

So, yeah, not the best day ever. But Ruby still had a job to do, and it wasn't that hard, just watching the area for any signs of suspicion. Plus, the owner was nice, and gave her techno cookies in return.

"Have any trouble today?" Her owner inquired. He was a small man, with gray skin and white artificial hair that stuck out everywhere.

"Yes, sir," Ruby said, knowing very well that he could tell if she was lying or not.

"What happened?"

"Just some rainwater," Ruby said simply, "But I am okay now."

"Good," Her owner was polishing the glass cases full of Microbots, or powerful technology bugs, and pointed to the book case over in the corner, "We both know that there is a 7.4 chance of being robbed tonight, so why don't you power down over there and read a little?"

"Thank you, sir," Ruby said, and raced over the bookshelf. She scanned her memory bank for something to listen to, and finally found Casey Lee Williams song, 'Red Like Roses.' The noise pounded her robotic head, but she didn't care. Satisfied, Ruby grabbed a X-Ray and Vav comic before reading it quickly. Behind her, the owner watched the young android in amusement, and went over to the store computer. Ever since getting Ruby, he had been more than confident that his shop was safe, especially since the girl was seemed to be able to defeat almost anything. It was just in her code, to defend, and he often wondered what went on inside that metallic head of hers.

Meanwhile, the usually quiet streets of Vale was filled with the sound of footsteps. A man with bright orange hair and dark eyes scanned the area for the shop he was looking for. Wasn't there any store open this late? Ahah! There it was. Digital 'Till Dawn'.

"C'mon," He signaled to his bodyguard androids, "Let's go you hunks of metal." He pushed open the door and walked in casually, making sure to keep his cane concealed. The android owner of the shop stared at him with a peculiar look on his face, and the orange haired man knew that the robot was scanning him for an identification.

"You are Roman Torchwick," The android, his voice tinted with surprise.

"Yes, yes I am."

"A human?"

"Yes," Roman said through grit teeth, cocked his head to one side. One of his androids quickly went over to the computer and typed in a code to unlock the glass cases full of machinery.

"Why are you here?" The owner asked.

"D'you know how hard it is to find a store this late that sells Microbots?" Roman asked, and pointed his cane at the android.

"I have been programmed-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Roman said in an annoyed tone, "D-23, make sure this man can't call for help."<br>"As you wish, Roman," His servant said, and pulled out a light green object. He then pushed it against the owner's head and emitted a virus into the latter's system. The old android then fell to the ground with a _thud._

"Excellent," Roman said, "Now, get all the Microbots you can. Vale security is going to know somethings up when they hear that one of their precious androids is down."

"Collecting, Microbots," His minions droned as they filled their bags and jars with the tiny robots. Roman took out his cigar and carefully lit the toxin before taking a deep breath.

His plan was going to better than expected.

_Thud! _Ruby's body scanner detected some sort of imbalance in the store. A feeling of dread filled her mind, and she paused her music player.

"Now, get all the Microbots you can," She heard a human's voice say. A human? What was a human doing in this part of Remnant? Ruby shook her head, it wasn't time to ponder such thoughts. She closed her eyes and connected herself to the store's camera. There was one man, and five androids, all seemingly wanted criminals. Ruby opened her eyes and carefully took her out her metal scythe, a gift she had gotten from her creator, and walked towards the front of the store.

"Identity Confirmation," A robotic voice said behind her, and Ruby turned around to see one of Roman's hench-androids pointing a plasma gun at her face.

"Are...you robbing me?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Identity Confirmation," The android beeped again.

"Oh...alright then."  
><em>CRASH! <em>Ruby secretly hoped that crashing through glass didn't affect her outside skin layer. The android she was against was swiftly cut in half, sparks of electricity flying out of his guts. She knelt down onto the ground and checked her vitals to make sure she was okay. Yep, she was fine. Just a small scratch on her lower abdomen. Suddenly, a white light flashed in the corner of her vision, signaling that something was being fired at her. Ruby quickly sped to the right, and just in time, as a giant crater had just been imprinted onto the street. Roman kicked the mechanical body of his failed android.

You were worth every cent. Truly, you were," He dropped his cigar and looked at Ruby, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around-"

"You are hereby breaking Federal Vale Law T-678," She stated, "I suggest giving up." Roman laughed and waved his hand. The four other androids assisting him ran forwards, guns drawn. Ruby merely smiled, and jumped up into the air. Her scythe quickly fired a few rounds of ammo, but her enemies were fast. Blasting herself towards the ground, she blocked a plasma bullet and swung her scythe at the android's chest. He stumbled back and she fired a bullet clean through his main power source.

"Powering down," A monotone voice emitted from his mouth, and he fell onto the stone street. Ruby's vision suddenly flashed purple, and she did a back flip as more bullets came raining down on her. Three more to go, three more and a stupid human to take care of. Ruby spun her scythe and it stabbed the ground. Grasping the handle she fired a few more bullets at the remaining robots, and managed to hit one. Her foot planted on her weapon, she pushed herself up and kicked one of her opponents in the head before pulling up her scythe and cutting his torso halfway through. The last android fired his other gun, a Mini-Rein, and a burst of electricity flew at Ruby. The young android narrowed her eyes and looked through her settings to activate her special features. Using her weapon to deflect the blast, she instantly started her speed and raced at the attacking robot. Time seemed to slow down as her blade entered the android's outer skull, and she pushed herself back just as his head exploded by the click of her scythe button.

_Plop, plop, plop. _The sound of metal falling onto the street made Ruby grin. She had done it, now, where was-

"Nice playing with ya, Red," Ruby turned around and saw that Roman was escaping by climbing up a building ladder, "But I'm afraid I must go." He disappeared as he reached the roof. Ruby scowled and looked at her owner.

"You be okay if I go after him?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," He nodded, and she ran after Roman. Launching herself upwards, she fell onto the roof in a graceful position and watched as the criminal climbed aboard a large airship.

"Hey!" She yelled, and raised her scythe. Her eyes scanned the ship for any possible weaponry on board, but the coast was clear. Firing a few shots, she pinpointed the weak areas of the plane and managed to stop it from escaping. Suddenly, the unloading latch opened and Ruby could make out two bright fiery eyes boring into her mechanic soul. The person's body was encased in a golden color, and strange runes floated around her. A wave of confusion filled Ruby's mind; What was going on? Her information bank didn't say anything about runes and fighting. The mysterious figure waved her hands and thrust a ball of fire at the android.

_Incoming: Flaming Object. _

"Yeah, no kidding," Ruby muttered and flipped backwards as the fire hit the rooftop. The smell of smoke filled the air and she pointed her scythe upwards again. More runes appeared around the person's chest and several balls of other materials came flying at Ruby. Before the young android could deflect the attack though, an android with silvery blond hair and green eyes blocked Ruby's vision and fired her purple gun.

_Name: Glynda Goodwitch. Android G-7-Y-N-4. . _

_Profession: Huntress_

_I.D Code: G-9702._

"Woah," Ruby breathed, "A real Huntress." The android woman named Glynda fired some rounds of Microbots at the ship, where they promptly began to feast on the piece of metal.

The fiery figure waved her hands some more runes encircled Ruby and Glynda.

"Move backwards!" She ordered. Ruby used her scythe to blast herself back and noticed that the airship was flying away. Silence filled the air as the Huntress turned to Ruby.

"Now-"

"You're a Huntress, you're a Huntress!" Ruby squealed, feeling as if her wires were about to explode from excitement, "Can I please have you digitally sign my forehead?!"

* * *

><p>"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, Android R-U8Y-R.0-5-3." Glynda marched around the dimly lit room in anger, "You put yourself and others in great danger."<p>

"They started it!" Ruby cried.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back-"  
>Ruby smiled.<p>

"And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda finished, causing the young girl to frown, "But there is someone here that would like to me you."

"Really, who?" Ruby asked. A tall android the entered the room, a large plats of techno cookies resting on his palm and a cup of oil in his left. His kind face instantly made Ruby feel comfortable.

"Ruby Rose," He said, and peered at her, "You...have silver eyes." Ruby didn't take this as an insult, as she knew that her creator didn't have enough money to buy the regular set of pupils. The man sat down and put the plate of cookies on the table. Ruby instantly took one and shoved it down her throat. Crackles of electricity snapped in her mouth and she grinned.

"So, where did you learn how to do this?" He pointed at the holographic tablet Glynda was holding, which showed Ruby's onslaught against Roman's androids.

"M-my creator sent me to Signal Academy to learn how to fight since programming an android to be a killing machine isn't legal," Ruby explained.

"And who was your creator?" The man asked.

"Tai Yang," Ruby answered.

"And they taught you at Signal how to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" Ruby merely shrugged, "Actually, my creator's brother taught me."  
>"Ah, I see," Ozpin watched as the redheaded android took another cookie to eat, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..."<p>

"Thafve mft broffhers-" She swallowed her cookie, "Ahem, excuse me. That's my creator's brother, Qrow, but I call him my uncle! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now-" She scanned her memory for videos of karate demonstrations, "I'm all like-HOOOOWAAH! WITCHAAAA-" Ruby tried to swing her hands in a ninja-like way.

"So, I've noticed," Ozpin said, "And what is such a newly created android like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well...I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years at Signal. And then I'm going to apply for Beacon," Ruby started, "You see, my 'sister' , well, she's not technically my sister because she's an android, but she was created two years before I was by our creator, so we think of one another as sisters. But she's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My creators always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the android police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, ya know?!" A crazy grin was spread on her face and her mechanical eyes wide.

"So, Ruby, do you know who I am?" The man inquired.

"You're Headmaster Android Ozpin," Ruby said, "I.D Code O-9124. You work at Beacon Android Academy, where you train Androids to protect the world."

"Well, that's a lot of info."

"I'm sorry, my sister always says I talk too much."

"No, no, it's fine," Ozpin assured, "But..." he glanced at Glynda, who immediately scowled.

"Sir, I-"

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything," Ruby said honestly.

"Well then...okay."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I can't believe my little android sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever! And not just because I just got a new robotic arm!" Ruby struggled to move her body under her older sister's grasp.<p>

"Please stop!" Ruby moaned.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Yang, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think your the android's gears!"

"I don't want to be the Android's Gears," Ruby muttered, "I just want to be a normal android with normal gears inside."

"What's wrong with you?" Yang did a quick vital scan of Ruby to make sure she was functioning properly, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited," Ruby sighed, "I just...I got moved around two years. I don't want people thinking I'm special or anything."

"But you are special," Yang hugged Ruby once more, "And not just because your the latest android of your kind."

"Thanks, I guess," Ruby said. Suddenly, she noticed the screen behind her sister light up. The 'Vale Android Network News' Symbol appeared, followed by a holographic mugshot of Roman Torchwick.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick," The news reporter stated, "Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Android Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Hey, isn't that the human you fought?" Yang asked, only to be shushed by her younger sister.

"I'm trying to listen to this," Ruby complained. The news screen then went to a purple haired android with photos of a group of androids protesting behind her.

"Thank you, Cyril," She said in a bland voice, "In other news, this Saturday's Glitches Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Glitch disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," The news screen was replaced by an image of Glynda Goodwitch talking.

"Who's that?" Yang questioned.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You androids are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntress androids, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda disappeared as soon as the speech finished and Ruby looked outside the airship window.

"Oh, wow! You can see Signal from here. I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's are home now," Yang corrected, then turned around as the sound of grinding gears filled the ship. An android with blond hair and bright blue optics ran past her towards the repair room.

"Yikes, he's having a malfunction," Ruby said, a pang of sympathy going through her.

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang stated.

"It was nice moment while it lasted," Ruby. The airship prepared to dock at Beacon, "I wonder who we're going to meet!"

"Ugh, I just hope their better than Glitch Boy over there."  
>"Oh, Yang, gross! You have his oil on your shoes!"<p>

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get-get it away from me! Get. Away. From. Me!"

* * *

><p>Please leave a like and review if you enjoyed reading. In case your wondering Penny will play a big part in this story, just not now, and since this technically an alternate universe, you can guess what she's going to be...<p>

With that said, Ender out!


	2. Chapter 2: TH3 5H1N1N6 83AC0N

**Here's chapter 2 of Android Academy. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a fave, follow, and review if you can! Also, if you didn't know.** _This font usually means that Ruby is using her android abilities or just scanning someone/something._

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: TH3 5H1N1N6 83AC0N<strong>

"Great, now I need to ask creator Taiyang for new shoes," Yang grumbled as she and Ruby walked down the airship's ramp.

"Aw, oil isn't that bad, Yang," Ruby said, trying to cheer up her older sister.

"Easy for you to say, you have stainless steel for your boots."

"BLARGH!" Both girls turned to their left to see the same blond haired android puke into a trashcan. Ruby felt a pang of sympathy for the unfortunate android, but that didn't stop her from becoming curious about something...

"Hmm," Ruby did a quick scan of his spilling contents, "Part tech-cookies, part oil, part metal, and part-ew. That…is just weird." She turned off her scanner before she could see anymore unholy throw-up.

"Don't scan his vomit!" Yang exclaimed, and clutched her metallic stomach, "Ruby, now you're going to make me sick."

"That's what you get for having Creator Taiyang increase your sense sensitivity levels," Ruby chuckled. The two girls strolled down the cobblestone road towards the prestigious school, and Ruby searched through her memory bank to find the pamphlet about the place.

_Beacon Android Academy_

_Founded: By Monty Oum on July 18th 2013_

_Current Headmaster: Ozpin_

_Number of Certified (and not dead) Students: 10,698_

_Located: Roosterteeth, Vale _Ruby suddenly stopped as she and her sister approached a large amount of students, and the redhead's mouth gaped open.

"Uh, Remnant to Ruby?" Yang waved her hand in front of her android sister's face.

"OH MY GEARS!" Ruby felt like her wires were about to explode, "Sis, look! That android has the PlasmaGun-456, Ooh, and that one has a collapsible titanium grenade gun!" She started to run at the students.

"Easy there, Rubes," Yang grabbed onto Ruby's cape, preventing the android from running any further, "They're just weapons."

"They're not just weapons!" Ruby huffed, "They're extensions of ourselves. They're a part of us!" To prove her point she pointed to one Beacon student, two bladed swords attached to his arms.

"Listen," Yang said, and rolled her eyes, "Why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with Crescent Rose?"

"Of course!" Ruby flipped the scythe out and started to stroke the metal, "But I just like meeting new weapons. It's like meeting androids...except a lot more fun." Yang sighed, her hopes of Ruby making friends disappearing. Ever since being created, Ruby's personality chip had been a bit...buggy, causing the android to have trouble talking to others, but Yang was determined to help her sister ease out of her anti-social nature.

Which, the wise android knew, had to begin without her.

"Rubes, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang suggested, slowly inching away from the redhead.

"But...why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby asked, her tone suspicious. Yang suddenly let out a loud whistle, causing several other androids to run to her side.

"Actually...my friends are here, so I got to go!" Yang faked a smile and she and her friends disappeared out of sight.

"Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby shouted, and began to run after her sister. Her feet suddenly tripped over themselves, and the young android fell face-first into a blue of white, "Ack!"

"You piece of scrap metal!" A sharp voice said, and Ruby looked up to see a pale faced android in a snow-white dres scowling at her, "What are you doing?" Ruby instantly jumped up in surprise and backed away. She saw that the girl's luggage had been strewn all over the ground.

"Uh..."

_Name: Weiss Schnee_

_Android Age: 17 Years Old_

_Company- _

"Are you scanning me?" The android named Weiss shouted indignantly, and used her own android abilities to push Ruby out of her code, "That is so rude!" Ruby had forgotten that other androids could tell if you were scanning them. Usually, it didn't matter, as it was their way of getting to know others, but apparently it mattered for Weiss.

"Listen I-"

"Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have brought upon Beacon!" The white-haired android was practically shouting. Ruby looked at the open cases of dust and smirked.

"Dust. The very thing that drives our civilization," She started, using her 'Dust for Dummies' handbook in her memory bank, "Used for powering cars, lights, airships, and even androids like ourselves, it is a very dangerous and practically invincible material that has helped us for a better tomorrow. The properties of Dust is very odd, with the four main elements consisting of Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Shall I go on?" She stared at Weiss's dumbstruck face.

"Hmph, so you do know what could have happened?"

"Well...I didn't say that-"

"You could've blown us all to bits!" Weiss exclaimed, and shook a bottle of dust in her hands for emphasise, "Why don't you use that brain of yours and figure out that this stuff can explode at even the tiniest uncoordinated movement?!" Ruby almost laughed at the white-haired androids' ironic statement, but the dust was starting to leak out, causing her nose to crinkle.

"Are you listening to me?" Weiss said, "I knew it, your code is messed up, that's for sure!"

_Warning. Dangerous substance in the- "_ACHOO!" Ruby's android sneeze rocketed through the air, causing the dust to burst into smoke and large crator to form around her and Weiss. The latter scowled once more, and looked down at her now soot covered clothing.

"You dunce!" She scowled, "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry," Ruby said quickly.

"Ugh, you complete sack of nuts! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby frowned and put her hands to her hips in annoyance, "This isn't your ordinary android school. We're here to fight monsters. So..so watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" Ruby's anger boiled out, "I said I saw sorry, princess!" She tightened her grip on Crescent Rose and prepared for a snarky comment back.

"Actually, it's heiress," A calm, composed voice spoke from behind her. Ruby turned around to see an android with night-black hair and amber optics strolling towards them. She had mostly black and white clothing, with a gray sheath sticking out from her back.

_Name: Blake Belladonna_

_Android Age: 17 and Half_

_Member of-%*&# _Ruby's scan was cut off, but it wasn't because of the black haired android.

"What the..." She whispered to herself.

"Finally!" Weiss's voice interrupted Ruby's thoughts, "I get some recognition.'

'You would have gotten it sooner if I was allowed to scan you," The redhead muttered. Blake gave a faint smile, then pursed her lips when she glanced at Weiss.

"Part of the Schnee Android Company. Notorious for their treatment towards Glitches and their controversial and questionable business partners." Ruby let out a laugh as Weiss's reddening face soon grew furious.

"What-how dare you! The nerve of-" Weiss scowled and bent down and grabbed a case of dust before stalking off, her butlers soon following.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby called, not really meaning it, "Guess I'm not the first one having a rough day, so what are-" She turned to see the mysterious girl walking away in a hurried manner. A feeling of hopelessness encased Ruby's mind and she fell down on her knees. No friends, no sister, and no idea where to go. What a wonderful way to start her new life. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard behind her.

"Hey..." She looked up to see bright blue optic lenses staring at her with a kind expression. A silver hand suddenly extended out towards Ruby, "I'm Jaune..." Grateful for the help, Ruby eagerly took the android's hand and stood up.

"Ruby," She introduced, then narrowed her eyes. He seemed familiar, "Hey, aren't you Vomit Boy?"

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a very common trait for androids, especially those with faulty parts!" Jaune exclaimed as he and Ruby walked down one of Beacon's stone paths. The latter had to admit that the school was sensational, with sky-high towers made up of titanium, and dozens of types of flora growing in the area. The two had been talking for a while, with Ruby finding out about Jaune's famous ancestry, and Jaune finding out that Ruby really like techno-cookies. All in all, a good start to a good friendship.<p>

"Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby said in a sincere tone, "'Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said, cheeks turning a bright cheery red.

"Well, like said before," Jaune made a weird motion with his hands, "Name's Jaune Arc. Sweet, short, the ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will!" Jaune said, his voice losing some of its previous bravo, "Well, that's what my mom says-I MEAN WHAT." He covered his mouth. Ruby giggled and they continued in awkward silence.

"So..." She finally said, and whipped out Crescent Rose, the blade neatly making dent in the ground, "I got this thing!" Jaune instantly jumped back and held up his palms for protection.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle," Ruby proclaimed proudly.

"A...what?"

"It's also a gun," Ruby smiled.

"Oh, that's pretty geared out."

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I-" Jaune reached for his belt and grabbed a silver bladed sword, "I have this."

"Oooooooh," Ruby said a bit too dramatically.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too," Jaune grabbed his sheath and it transformed into a shield with the press of a button.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh, uh-" Jaune fumbled with the shield, trying to get it into a position, "You see, the shield can shrink back into my sheath-" He folded it back, "So, when I get tired of holding my sword I can just put it back."

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah," Jaune admitted dejectedly, "Yes, it would."

"Well, I'm kind of a complete nerd when it comes to weapon, so I guess I did go overboard when designing Crescent Rose."

"Wait, you created that?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Of course! All students forge their own weapons at Signal. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune explained, "My creator's great-great creator made it to fight in the war. I guess though they should've updated it by now."

"Sounds like a creator heirloom," Ruby said, and they both laughed a little, "Well, I like it. Not many people these days have an appreciation for the great classics. But, if you want, I can help modify it later." Jaune sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. Thanks, Ruby," He said.

"So, why did you help me back there? We both know I could've done fine without any assistance."

"Well, why not? My mother always told me that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"Really? Because there are usually cases of strangers often harming others and killing androids in the news," Ruby gave a sheepish grin, "But, yes, I do know what you mean." She looked around, suddenly realizing that she and Jaune had just been aimlessly walking around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"I thought you knew!"

"I didn't have time to download the layout of Beacon before I got here," Ruby protested, "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know we had to! Why can't you just scan the place?"

"Because the titanium blocks my signal!" The two sighed and Ruby closed her eyes before mentally scrolling down her contact list.

"Give me a sec," Ruby mumbled, and called Yang via the chips Taiyang had installed in them both so they could talk to one another when not together. The sound of Yang's ringtone, the song 'Gold' played in Ruby's robot head.

"Hello?" A perky voice answered.

"Hey Yang I-"

"Just kidding! Leave a message after the sound of me punching someone's face!" Ruby shut her phone chip off and frowned.

"You calling someone?" Jaune asked.

"Was calling someone," The redhead corrected, "Well, maybe we should just travel around and see what we can find."

"Sounds good to me," Jaune agreed, and the two continued to walk, "So, do you think that Beacon has a techno-food court, maybe a shopping place..."

"Shopping place?"

"What? No, no, I meant-uh. A sparring place! Y'know,somewhere to get scars and cuts and, pfft, manly stuff..."


	3. Chapter 3: TH3 5H1N1N6 83AC0N Part 2

**So sorry for the long wait guys, but I've just been super busy with life and such stuff. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my absense, and please read and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: TH3 5H1N1N6 83A(0N <strong>

**Part 2**

"Well, I'm 99.9% sure this is the place," Ruby said as she and Jaune stared at the vast crowd of people standing in the Beacon Auditorium. The ceiling was sky-high, with dazzling lights placed along with walls and a large stage at the end of the room. The two had managed to find the place after getting some helpful advice from some second year students.

"Hey, Rubes, over here!" Ruby turned her head to see Yang waving her robotic hands up in the air, a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh now she wants me to be with her," Ruby muttered, but nevertheless grinned back, "H-hey Jaune, I gotta go, but I'll see you after the ceremony!" Without waiting for his response she dashed off towards her sister.

"Having a good first day so far?" Yang asked as Ruby came up next to her.

"You mean since you abandoned me and I nearly exploded!?" Ruby said, her anger evident.

"Woah, easy on the hostility," Yang put up her palms in a surrendering fashion, "Was it really that bad?"

"Horrible!" Ruby exclaimed, "I've only been here for thirty minutes 19 seconds and 1 nanosecond and I've already been yelled at! I literally exploded thanks to this android named Weiss Schnee." Ruby started to pace around, "It involved dust and fire and lightning and I had just tripped over her luggage and then I sneezed and then everything went up in the air. And then she started yelling and me and she wouldn't stop-"

"Mmhm," Yang quickly turned on her internal videocamera to record her half-sister's meltdown.

"-And I just really wanted her to stop," Ruby continued, "And she kept making me feel like a...like a_ human. _All stupid and idiotic and-"

_Warning. Danger in your perimeter. Sensors detecting-_

"YOU!" A voice boomed out.

_Increased Hostility and Hate._

"OH WIRES IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms, closed her eyes, and wished for a quick painless death.

"YOU WERE LUCKY WE WEREN'T BLOWN OFF THE SIDE OF THE BEACON CLIFFS!" The same person shouted.

"Oh my gears you really did explode," Ruby heard Yang mutter, and the redhead got off of her sister before turning to the newly introduced Weiss Schnee.

"I swear it was an accident," Ruby said, and the snow-haired girl held up a pamphlet.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"I already know that," Ruby said, her mind filling up with the countless numbers of safety laws and rules found in the Schnee Dust Company books, "And it only 45% of my fault. You were the one waving dust around everywhere!"

"Listen," Yang interrupted, pulling Ruby back so that the younger android couldn't continue her rant, "I'm 99.9% sure that you both just got off at a rocky start. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends?"

"Sensational idea, sis!" Ruby said excitedly, her wires crackling with high amounts of electricity. She held out her hand to Weiss, "I'm android R-U8Y-R.0-5-3, also known as Ruby Rose. Designed and created by Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. SO!" She took a deep breath, "Do you want to hang out at some time in the near future?"

"Of course!" Weiss said in a fake cheery voice.

_Hints of Sarcasm detected in voices, _Ruby's vision blinked.

"We can shop for microbots, or shop for academy supplies, or, or-" Weiss pointed to Jaune in the background, "Or we can talk to handsome androids like that one with steel gears and copper wires!"

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed, thrilled that she made a new 'friend'.

"...No," Weiss deadpanned, and narrowed her optics.

"Oh..." Ruby hung her head in shame.

"Hey, don't you talk to my baby android sister that way!" Yang scowled, "Don't listen to her Ruby. Besides, Dust is WAY too weak compared to microbots. Her family has nothing on that subject."

"Why you son of a glitch-"

"Ahem," A clear, crisp voice rang out, causing Weiss to stop talking and the three girls to turn towards the voice's owner. The lights dimmed and Ruby couldn't help but smile as she saw Headmaster Ozpin walk onto the stage, a cup of energy oil entwined between his fingers, "I'll... keep this brief," He began in a stern tone, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people-"  
>Ruby frowned. Ozpin seemed...distant, like he knew he was speaking but his mind had wandered off elsewhere.<p>

"-but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The crowd started to murmur and the headmaster took his leave off the stage before the Huntress named Glynda Goodwitch stood in his place.

"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight, and your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. You are dismissed." Her curt words signaled the group of students to scatter, and Ruby turned to Yang.

"He...seemed kind of off," Yang muttered.

"His speech lasted for 35.8 seconds," Ruby stated, as she had set her timer, "He was being honest about being brief."

"You know-" Jaune hopped next to Weiss, "I was naturally created from steel and copper."  
>Weiss slapped her forehead in vexation.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>23:08 Android Time At Night<strong>

_Dear Signal Friends, _Ruby thought about what to add next to her letter, _Today has been...unusual, to say at the least. I'm hoping to be able to send some photos to you guys, but Beacon is made of titanium and it messes up my code a bit. Stupid malfunctions, I'll have to ask Taiyang for some gears and wires soon. Yang has been-_

"ANDROID SLEEPOVER MODE ACTIVATED!" Yang crashed next to Ruby, her violet optics wide, "Isn't this stupendous, Ruby?"

_-a bit crazed, but she's always like that so I shouldn't be that worried. I've met a few students so far, some a bit more...irking than others._

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"I'm about to send a typed letter back to the androids at Signal," Ruby said simply, "I promised to tell them about all the things happening at Beacon."

"Aw, that's so swee-OW!" Yang's face was pummeled with a pillow as Ruby tossed the object towards her sister.

"Yang, stop teasing me!" Ruby said, "I didn't get to take any of my companions here and it feels odd not knowing anyone!"

"Technically I don't know anyone here either," Yang threw the pillow behind her head at some innocent bystanders, "And what about Jaune? He's...nice. There you go! You just had one android friend added to your list. That's a hundred percent increase!"

"I'm 99.9% percent sure that Weiss applies to the category of a negative friend. Guess I'm back to zero..." Ruby sighed sadly.

"Nonsense!" Yang exclaimed, "There's no scientific study nor logic in what you call negative friends."

It astounded Ruby how smart Yang could be at times.

"You just made one friend and one enemy!"

But she could be useless at giving advice.

"OOMPH!" Yang said as another pillow came smacking into her cheek, "Rubes, just look, okay? It's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you that you just haven't met yet!"

Ruby scanned the area for anyone that seemed friendly or like herself in any way.

"Nope, no one here seems to fit my standards," She went back to typing her letter and closed her eyes, allowing her vision to be filled with the mental keyboard etched in her minds.

_Everything is okay, I suppose. But let's just say things didn't work out in my favor when I met a royally obnoxious Schnee Dust Company Heiress. And, if you're reading this, Xavier, Dust has nothing on your families Microbot company._

"Hey, what about that girl!" Yang's voice caused Ruby to snap back to reality and the redhead saw that her sister was pointing to a familiar face.

_Name: Blake Belladonna_

_Android Age: 17 and a half_

_Member of- ##*%&_

Ruby furrowed her brow, still confused on why her scanning wasn't able to penetrate Blake's hardrive. The raven-haired android wasn't trying to block her signal, so why wasn't it working?

"Hey, Rubes," Yang waved her palm in front of Ruby's blank eyes, "Gears to Ruby?"

"Huh?" Ruby blinked.

"You know here?" Yang asked.

"I met her earlier, right after you left me," Ruby stressed the last two words and Yang gave a visible blush, "But she walked away right before I was able to talk to her."

"Er...right. Well, I'll make it up to you then!" Yang grabbed Ruby's wrist and began to drag the younger android towards Blake.

"GAH, YANG!" Ruby dug her heels into the Beacon floors and struggled to escape Yang's grasp, "Remnant, why did creator give you the brand new Strength ARMS?!"  
>"Cause I asked for them," Yang bluntly stated, "And I haven't regretted it yet. YOO-HOO!" The girl named Blake lifted her head and scowled as the two sisters came over into her once peaceful sanctuary. Making sure not to loosen her grip on Ruby's arm, Yang began to speak, "Hello, Miss Belladonna. I believe that you and this android here-" She shoved Ruby forwards, "Know one another?"<p>

"Aren't...you the android that nearly exploded?" Blake questioned.

"Heh, heh," Ruby said sheepishly, "Yeah. Uh-" She scanned her memory bank for conversation starters, "I'm Android R-U8Y-R.0-5-3, also called Ruby. But you can call me...actually you can just call me Ruby." Her face reddened as she finished the awkward statement.

"...okay," Blake went back to reading her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby pleaded.

"So!" Yang clapped her hands together, startling Blake, "I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! Oh-" She pointed to Blake's book, "And I like your book!"

"Thanks, I guess," Blake said in an irritated tone.

"It goes with your...android shoes," Yang gulped.

"...right..."

"Nice night, don't ya think?" Yang asked.

"Yes-it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book," She sighed, "That I will continue to read."  
>Ruby and Yang stood there like statues.<p>

"-as soon as you leave!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," Yang muttered, and began to stroll away, but Ruby had other ideas.

"So, what's your book about?" Ruby asked, "I could just scan it but I want to hear the plot from a reader instead."

"Excuse me?" Blake said.

"What's it about?"

"Oh, uh, well, it's about a man with two souls, each one fighting the other for control of the man's body."

_Dr. Jerkyll and Mr. Hyde, _Ruby's vision flashed. So that was what the story was called.

"Oh yeah, that sounds so lovely," Yang mumbled sarcastically, earning her a glare from Blake.

"I love books," Ruby said, "When I was first created, that was one of the ways that I was able to learn so much about the world."

"Your creator didn't program the knowledge inside your code?" Blake asked.

"Only a little. My creator believed that androids can only truly learn if they learn themselves. He gave me some knowledge, but enough to enable me to get by and survive. I usually read digital books, not actual hardcover ones, but they're one of the reasons why I want to be an android Huntress."

Blake gave a small laugh, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live 'Happily Ever After'?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a newly created android, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books...someone who fought for what is right and protect the ones that couldn't protect themselves."

"That...is very ambitious for a child, I might say," Blake frowned, "But, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as an ancient fairytale."

"Well, that's why we're here, to make Remnant better!" Ruby was suddenly crushed as Yang wrapped her thick android arms around her chest.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed.

_Warning. Interior wires beginning to crack! _Ruby's health monitor blinked a dangerous red.

"Yang, cut it out!" Ruby began to kick at her older sister and soon the two engaged in a somewhat violent brawl.

"Well, Ruby and Yang," Blake said, "It's been a pleasure to-"

"What in the gears is going on here?!" A shrill voice resonated, and the one and only Weiss Schnee came barreling over to the commotion, "Don't you realize that some androids are trying to power down and restock their energy supply?" Ruby and Yang instantly stopped fighting as the two sisters realized who had interrupted their arguing.

"Oh not you again!" Yang and Weiss groaned.

"Shh!" Ruby said in a loud whisper, "Guys, she's right. Androids are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss said, and crossed her arms.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby defended.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!" Yang shouted, "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my stress levels and my health!" Weiss huffed, and she and Yang continued in their never ending fight. Ruby sighed and glanced at Blake, who held up her candle and gave a grim grin.

_I guess that, despite the unfortunate events that had unfolded before, _Ruby opened up her letter again as she watched Blake about to turn off the only light in the entire ballroom_, Things can only get better. Beacon has been amazing so far, and I hope to get back to you guys soon._

_ -Love, Ruby Rose. _

_Whoosb! _Blake blew the candle out, encasing the room with the inky dark of the night.


End file.
